Trace
by VikaKyura
Summary: Perang meninggalkan jejak, dan dapat mengubah seseorang. Tak terkecuali hubungan Sai dan Yamanaka Ino. CANON. /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Trace**

 **by VikaKyura**

* * *

Perang meninggalkan jejak.

Selalu berakhir dengan memberi banyak luka. Pergi menyisakan banyak kekosongan. Disudahi dengan banyak emosi yang tercipta. Terlalu banyak.

Perang dunia shinobi keempat bukan saja menggoyahkan dunia, namun juga... dapat mengubah seseorang.

Itu yang dialami Sai. Ia telah menyaksikan betapa buruknya dampak dari kerusakan. Dirinya yang sekarang bisa sedikit paham dengan arti kehilangan. Pemuda itu telah menyaksikan banyak perubahan yang merupakan akibat buruk dari perang. Mempelajari berbagai macam emosi baru yang tercipta dari ratapan kesedihan. Meski telah memberi dampak positif bagi hubungan kelima desa ninja yang terlibat membentuk aliansi, namun perang tersebut lebih banyak meninggalkan luka.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan duka masih belum menghilang. Desa-desa yang hancur masih susah payah dibangun ulang. Para pejuang yang menjadi korban perang. Dan kesedihan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Semua itu masih menyelimuti suasana desa Konoha sampai sekarang.

Tapi kondisi tersebut nampaknya tidak berlaku lama pada Yamanaka Ino.

Semua orang di desa tahu tentang pengorbanan besar yang telah dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Inoichi dan Nara Shikaku yang telah berperan besar membentuk jalan untuk mengakhiri peperangan tersebut. Sampai rela nyawa melayang. Yang berarti kehilangan besar bagi gadis bermutiara biru itu.

Tetapi, di saat bahkan seorang Shikamaru saja masih berkabung karena kepergian sang ayah, gadis _kunoichi_ rekan satu tim sekaligus sahabatnya itu malah selalu berada disampingnya, bukan untuk berbagi duka, melainkan untuk melipur lara. Entah hanya dibuat-buat atau sekedar dipaksakan agar terlihat kuat, si gadis selalu berusaha tampil riang dan menyemangati semua jiwa yang sedang dirundung malang.

Sai tidak terlalu mengenal Ino. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu di beberapa kesempatan. Yang ia tahu, gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu adalah sahabat dari rekan satu timnya, Sakura. Karenanya, sebagai bentuk kepedulian, si pemuda mencoba satu kali untuk ikut melipurnya. Namun saat Sai lakukan, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Apa yang dilakukan ayahku bukanlah untuk ditangisi ataupun disesali, namun untuk dipanuti."

Pada saat itu juga, Sai menyadari bahwa pandangannya pada gadis itu telah keliru. Ino pun kini telah berubah, tetapi menjadi bertambah kuat.

"Ino- _san_ adalah seorang perempuan yang tegar, ya," gumamnya pada Shikamaru, saat kedua lelaki itu menyaksikan Ino berlalu.

Shikamaru tidak segera menyahut, masih mengamati lama-lama siluet sahabat satu timnya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia membuang napas panjang dan berbalik, hendak pergi. "Bodoh. Ino hanya terlalu keras kepala dalam mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang rela dipandang lemah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya mahir dalam menyamarkan tangisan menjadi senyuman." Shikamaru sempat menahan langkah. "Bukankah, kau yang paling paham," jeda sejenak saat pemuda berkuncir satu itu menoleh ke arah Sai sesaat sebelum ia beranjak. "...mengenai arti dari sebuah senyum buatan, Sai?"

Sai melebarkan _onyx_ nya, lalu ia segera menaruh perhatiannya lagi pada figur Ino yang sudah mulai menghilang. "Senyuman memanglah cara terbaik untuk mengatasi situasi yang sulit, meskipun itu palsu," gumam Sai, sedikit paham.

Semenjak saat itu, sosok si gadis tidak pernah luput dari pengamatan Sai.

Si pemuda masih belum tahu pasti apa arti dari ucapan Shikamaru tentang 'menyamarkan tangisan menjadi senyuman' yang merujuk pada kondisi Ino, karena itu Sai perlu memastikan. Mungkin dalam hati si pemuda hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya seorang Yamanaka Ino, terutama dalam hal menahan kepedihannya.

Sai masih belum tahu banyak tentang gadis itu. Sekarang, setelah cukup lama memperhatikan dan berdasarkan data yang ia kumpulkan seputar si gadis dalam beberapa waktu ini, pemuda itu menjadi lumayan tahu. Ino adalah pribadi yang selalu bangga akan penampilannya. Yang telah cukup berubah semenjak perang berakhir. Gadis itu kini sudah tidak menguncir tinggi rambut pirangnya lagi, melainkan mengurai rambut panjangnya itu dan dibiarkan tergerai bebas menutupi punggungnya. Entah apa alasan yang membuat penampilan Ino berubah berhubungan dengan dampak perang atau tidak, Sai tidak mungkin tahu. Barangkali, semacam 'wajah baru' untuk buang sial? Bisa saja.

Selain soal penampilan, Sai pun kini tahu bahwa Ino adalah pribadi yang penuh percaya diri, baik hati dan blak-blakan, meski pada beberapa kesempatan ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat pengatur. Dan hal ini meyakinkan Sai bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari karakter Ino, lalu apa yang membuat gadis itu berbeda semenjak perang berakhir? Apa yang disembunyikannya dibalik senyuman?

Terakhir, dari data yang ia peroleh, Sai mengetahui satu rahasia umum tentang gadis bersafir biru itu, bahwa selain berperan menjadi sepasang sahabat, ternyata sudah sejak lama Ino dan Sakura saling mendeklarasikan diri sebagai rival... dalam memperebutkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi jika begitu, Sai tidak dapat memahami sikap Ino saat ini. Pada saat Sakura menangisi kondisi Sasuke yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri, Ino selalu berada disamping sahabatnya itu, dan malah mendukung gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut untuk tidak berhenti berharap. Ya, malah terlihat mendukungnya. "Kau telah berjuang merawatnya, Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan segera kembali."

Entah Ino telah sepenuhnya merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, atau lewat melipur sahabatnya itu si gadis pun menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk ikut tidak berhenti berharap... mengenai Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sai tidak tahu.

x x x

Suatu saat, Ino akhirnya menyadari bahwa belakang ini Sai telah rutin menemuinya. Si pemuda memang tidak bisa selamanya mengobservasi dari jauh. Selain itu, Ino memang terbilang cukup peka.

Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu berucap. "Aku baik-baik saja Sai- _kun_ , sungguh. Apapun yang diucapkan Shikamaru padamu, jangan dengarkan dia."

Sai tidak tahu percis mengapa Ino menyebutkan nama Shikamaru, barangkali karena belakangan ini si pemuda pucat sering terlihat bersama sahabatnya itu.

Ketika Sai berkelit dirinya memang ingin lebih mengenal Ino lebih jauh tanpa ada paksaan dari orang lain, Ino hanya terkekeh. Gadis itu tidak percaya Sai dapat mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan blak-blakan sambil memasang raut _innocent_ nya yang biasa.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mendekatiku, terutama dengan paras yang seperti itu. Nanti aku jadi suka padamu juga," timpal Ino, tampak bercanda.

Saat itu, Sai tidak terlalu paham apa maksud perkataan si gadis, karena ia hanya meyakini itu sebagai gurauan belaka.

x x x

Setelah penantian Sakura yang panjang, akhirnya Sasuke siuman. Hal tersebut membuat gadis bermanik hijau itu langsung berlari mencari Ino dan memeluknya erat. Sai melihat ekspresi Ino, yang juga ikut tersenyum lega. Entah ia bahagia untuk Sakura, atau hanya bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri, Sai tidak pernah tahu.

.

"Sakura? Bukannya dia sedang bersama Sasuke?"

Itu adalah ketujuh kalinya Ino mendengar jawaban yang sama selama tujuh hari ini.

"Ah. O-oiya."

Sai melihat gadis itu tersenyum kaku, seharusnya Ino memang sudah tahu jawaban itu akan selalu datang setiap dirinya mencari keberadaan sang sahabat. Tapi entah kenapa gadis itu tetap saja bertanya.

"Tentu saja sakura bersamanya. Haha," lalu gadis itu tertawa. "Terimakasih, Shizune- _san,_ " pamitnya pergi meninggalkan ruang medis itu.

Sai mengekori Ino, berdalih ingin ikut membantu gadis itu membawa satu dus penuh dengan gulungan laporan medis. Mereka kini sedang mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menyampaikan laporan kesehatan bulanan.

Sai mendapati Ino kini sudah sering menimpalinya dan juga lebih banyak tersenyum. Terlihat seolah beban berat yang dipikulnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba, semenjak berita siumannya Sasuke terdengar. Ia terlihat begitu riang sekarang. Bahkan disaat gadis itu mendapati bahwa sahabatnya lah yang kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan pertentangan. Perempuan, sungguh makhluk yang penuh misteri.

Keduanya tiba di ruang penyimpanan arsip. Ino sudah sering mengirimkan berkas laporan karena itu ia sudah hapal dimana tempat diletakannya dokumen-dokumen tersebut bahkan jika Sakura, yang bertugas mengurusi itu, tidak sedang berada di tempat.

Ino yang mendapati ruangan terlihat berantakan, langsung mengomel. "Geezz. Aku tahu si jidat itu sekarang sibuk mengurusi Sasuke- _kun_ ," gerutunya sambil berjalan terpogoh melangkahi beberapa kotak yang berserakan di lantai. "Tapi tak seharusnya dia melupakan tugasnya yang lain!"

Sai mengikuti gadis itu -yang kini sudah menghampiri meja di pojok dekat jendela- sambil ikut tertawa kaku ketika mendengar Ino lanjut menggerutu. "Ck. Jangan salahkan aku jika susunannya tak sesuai!"

Meski begitu, gadis pecinta kebersihan dan kerapihan itu tetap membereskan isi meja. "Kupastikan kau harus mentraktirku makan karena aku harus melakukan pekerjaanmu ini, Sakura." ia terkekeh jahil.

Kemudian Ino menoleh ke luar jendela, sekedar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari keadaan ruangan yang kacau balau itu. Namun _aqua_ nya langsung melebar saat si gadis menangkap sesuatu di luar sana...

Sai yang belum menyadari Ino tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, lanjut menyusun gulungan laporan yang dibawanya menjadi sebuah tumpukan. Ruangan hening untuk beberapa saat. Si pemuda sudah cukup hapal bahwa Ino akan berubah diam saat ia sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu.

Tapi setelah sepi beberapa saat, si pemuda memutuskan untuk menginisiasi percakapan. "Ino- _san_ , um, apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini? Belakangan, kau terlihat begitu riang. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa terjadi,"

Ino tidak menjawab, membuat Sai -yang _onyx_ nya masih fokus pada beberapa gulungan- kembali bicara. "Maksudku, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bersikap riang, hanya saja... meskipun hal buruk banyak terjadi, seperti apa yang telah menimpa ayahmu, kau tidak terlihat murung sama sekali. Aku jadi sedikit cemas."

Sai berekspetasi Ino akan segera berkilah atau bahkan menggodainya karena kembali mengungkapkan sesuatu yang polos, namun itu tidak terjadi. Gadis itu masih diam.

Ah. Sai segera sadar barusan dirinya sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang sensitif. Si pemuda yang menyangka telah merusak _mood_ Ino, langsung menambahkan. "Barangkali, aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, maafkan aku."

Tapi Ino tetap belum bersuara. Akhirnya Sai menengok ke arah gadis itu, yang ternyata sedang mematung di hadapan jendela.

"Ino- _san_?"

"Huh?" Kali ini Ino menoleh, nampak sedikit terkejut. Sai menaikkan alis.

Gadis itu semakin kaget saat melihat Sai menghampirinya, dengan mimik yang kentara khawatir. Ino menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya dan segera memutar badan, menghadap Sai.

"Ah, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan. Ayo kita pergi, Sai- _kun_." Ucap si gadis sambil melangkah maju.

Sai ikut kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Ino ini. Sai sudah cukup tahu bahwa gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya setengah-setengah. Terlebih, Ino nampaknya sama sekali tidak merekam ucapannya barusan. "Tap-"

Lalu ujung iris Sai menangkap suatu pemandangan di luar jendela. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Entah sedang apa, mereka hanya berduaan disana. Kini Sai paham, apa yang sedari tadi sedang dilihat Ino sampai-sampai mampu memecah fokusnya.

Sai segera mengejar Ino dan meraih tangannya. "Ino- _san_!"

Gadis itu sempat menangkis, tapi Sai kembali menangkap lengannya. "Ino-"

Gadis itu berbalik... dengan memasang mimik tegang. Lalu ia segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"I-Ino- _san_ ," Sai tercengang. "Sesuatu telah terjadi padamu, kan?"

Dilihat Sai, gadis itu mendongak sambil kembali memasang senyumnya. Sungguh akting yang sempurna. "Tidak." Si gadis hendak kembali memutar tubuh. "Ayo per-"

"Kau sedang melarikan diri."

Ucapan Sai tersebut membuat Ino kembali berbalik ke arah pemuda itu. Kedua safir birunya melebar. Gadis itu lagi-lagi memaksakan senyum. "Apa yang ka-"

"Baik itu mengenai ayahmu, ataupun tentang Sasuke. Semua perasaanmu itu, kenapa selalu kau sembunyikan?"

Ino menelan ludah, lalu ia memalingkan wajah. Lengannya masih digenggam Sai, dan bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum, kali ini senyuman lirih. Jika sudah begini, percuma saja berkelit lagi. Ino sadar, Sai selalu... terlihat penasaran sekaligus cemas, saat memandangnya. "Aku tidak suka dipandang lemah. Lagipula, aku melakukannya untuk kepuasan diri."

Sai sedikit terperangah. "Tentang ayahmu, aku paham kau tidak bisa membaginya dengan siapapun, tapi jika soal Sasuke, kau ma-"

Ino menghentikan ucapan Sai dengan kembali memandang _onyx_ pemuda itu lekat. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat, membuat Sai ragu jika senyuman tersebut hanya pura-pura.

"Aku sudah kalah, ditolak bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Sai kini sepenuhnya terhenyak. "Itu-"

"Itu saja." Ino memotong, Sai kembali ditimpa syok saat melihat ekspresi yang sedang dilukiskan gadis itu. Ino sedang tersenyum tulus, seolah ia memang sedang menunjukkan bahwa semua pengejaran dan penantiannya pada Sasuke sudah benar-benar berakhir.

"Sudah itu saja, Sai- _kun_."

Sai tidak tahu raut apa yang sedang dipakainya saat ini, atau ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Ino, pemuda itu hanya berucap. "Jika begitu, dia jelas bodoh sekali."

Ino mengerjap.

"Lelaki macam apa yang akan menolak gadis mengagumkan sepertimu?"

Gadis itu melebarkan bola birunya.

"Orang bodoh itu, nanti pasti akan sangat menyesal," lanjut Sai sambil menatap Ino tajam, dengan memasang mimik menghibur. Pemuda itu mempererat genggamannya di lengan Ino. "Benar, kan?"

Safir biru Ino masih memandang obsidian hitam Sai, mata gadis itu mulai tergenang. Apa ia tidak sedang salah dengar? Sasuke, yang seumur hidupnya dilabeli sebagai ninja jenius oleh semua orang, barusan dikatai bodoh? Perkataan yang seharusnya terdengar lucu itu, bisa saja membuat Ino tertawa. Sayangnya ia sedang tidak bisa.

Si gadis sudah tidak sanggup berkelit, ataupun mengomeli Sai karena mengatai orang dengan sebutan bodoh. Alih-alih, gadis berparas cantik itu hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil tangannya yang bebas ditangkupkan di mulut.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, dan kembali mengangguk pelan. "K-kau benar." Jika Sai tidak sedang menggenggam lengannya, mungkin saat ini tubuhnya sudah ambruk ke lantai.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari Sai, lalu membawa punggung lengannya itu untuk ikut menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dialiri tangis. Ia melangkah mundur, menubrukan punggungnya pelan pada rak buku di belakangnya, dan bersandar disana.

Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi memebendung air matanya yang selama ini ia tahan, disimpan untuk sendiri.

Sai yang melihat gadis itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya, langsung dilanda syok sekaligus panik. Ia melangkah maju. "Ino-"

"Hha... aahh... Uuu..." Ino menggesek-gesekkan kedua punggung tangannya di wajah. Berusaha menghentikan air yang sudah terlanjur berlinang di pipinya itu. "Uwaaaa..."

Sai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mematung disana, terhenyak.

Itu adalah kali pertamanya, Sai menyaksikan seorang gadis menangis hebat, meraung tak terkontrol. Apalagi, gadis yang dimaksud adalah seorang Yamanaka Ino, yang sudah dikenalnya sebagai pribadi yang tangguh... dan tegar.

Namun Sai tidak berniat menghentikan. Meski entah mengapa hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Ino yang sedang menangis seperti ini... Tapi, pemuda itu merasa lega, akhirnya Ino dapat jujur dengan perasaannya dan membiarkan semua itu meluap. Dikeluarkan. Dan Sai harap, bisa dibuang.

Sai melirik keluar jendela lagi, masih melihat dua orang itu disana.

Sakura... Sasuke...

Sulit. Tak ada yang benar-benar bersalah disini.

Hati memang tidak bisa memilih, ataupun memaksa... kepada siapa ia jatuh cinta.

Sai menghela nafas dalam. Ia menaikkan pandangannya ke arah angkasa di luar jendela, dan bergumam "Langit... mulai mendung."

Seperti suasana hatinya.

Entah kenapa komentar spontan Sai itu malah membuat Ino tertawa. Ino lega, saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal tangisnya. Tidak memaksanya berhenti, atau pun melipurnya dengan kata-kata manis yang hanya akan terdengar memuakan di situasi seperti ini. Terlebih, Sai tidak memandang iba gadis itu. Hanya mendiamkan dan membiarkannya... meluap. Entah mengapa itu malah membuat Ino merasa nyaman.

Benar. Sekarang ia sudah mengganti isaknya dengan tawa.

Sai memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Ino lagi. Kembali dibuat terperangah melihat gadis itu sedang tertawa hangat sambil masih berlinang air mata. "Terimakasih, Sai- _kun_. Sungguh," ucap Ino tulus. "Kali ini kau sangat menghibur."

Sai sempat dibuat tertegun sesaat lalu ia mengangguk, dan ikut tersenyum. "Jangan pernah sungkan."

* * *

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Fiksi ini banyak terpengaruh dari fiksi Naturally punya kak Yuugiri dan manga Horimiya.


End file.
